Peep's Can (episode)
For the location see Peep's can (location) Peep's Can is the ninth episode of the first season along with the episode Quack's Stuck Stick. Peep's Can first aired on April 22 of 2004 and the episode is written by Joe Fallon and storyboarded by Gabriela Godoy. Plot The episode starts out by showing Peep's can with several objects strewn outside near it. After a windy night, Chirp came to help Peep clean up his can. Chirp tells Peep that the previous night must have been the most windiest night and Peep replies that it was much more windy when he first moved in. Chirp asks Peep how he came to live in the can and Peep recounts how it happened. A memory plays and white egg is shown. The egg brakes open and Peep comes out of it and Peep then meets Quack and Chirp. Chirp and Quack decide to go home, since it is late, and Peep asks them about what home is. Quack tells Peep home is where Peep came from so Peep goes back to where his egg is. All of Peep's egg blows away except for the bottom which Peep takes and goes to look for a home. Peep meets up with Nellie who invites him to stay with her. Peep later leaves as he finds the doghouse to dangerous. While walking, Peep finds a can blown by the wind that is secured between three small pebbles and Peep laments at having to go around the can. Peep goes inside the can after he finds out that the can is safe from the wind and spends the night in the can. The next morning Peep resumes his search for a home and comes across Newton who invites Peep to stay with him. A gust of wind comes by and shakes loose a apple from the tree which falls to the ground and scares Peep. Apples begin to fall from the tree and one crushes Peep's eggshell. Peep takes a small shard of the egg shell and puts it on his head and Quack later invites Peep to live with him in his pond. Peep jumps into the pond and almost drowns but Quack rescues him. Peep scoops up the egg shell and walks away and meets up with Squeak. Peep attempts to follow Squeak into her house and ends up filliping it over but Peep soon returns it back to its normal position. At night Peep returns to his can and the egg shard on his head is blown away by the wind. Peep feels sad about loosing his whole shell and goes to sleep in the can. Quack walks over to the can the next morning and meets Peep. Peep walks off to go find a home and tells Quack he will be back home later, referring to the can as his home. Quack then points out to Peep that Peep referred to his can as his home and Peep rejoices that he has found a home. The screen distorts and then shows Peep finishing telling Chirp about how he cam to live in the can. The episode ends with Peep and Chirp walking into Peep's can after Chirp drew a picture of Peep on his can with a flower. Trivia *Oddly when Chirp asks Peep when he moved into his can Peep says yesterday when actually it was three days ago that Peep found the can. *Peep's can is the first episode that tells of Peep's birth. *This is the only episode with a image on Peep's can. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes